Terrorists
by Kodachrome
Summary: Little story I came up with, involves Yamato and T.K. and some terrorist bombers. he he Sounds cool, ne?
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Whew

Author's Note: Whew! Finally done writing this one, I call it my masterpiece because it took me like four days to jam out! I really hope you like it, it's my longest story yet! I've come to realize that writing action/adventure fics is sorta my forte. lol Especially what I like to call Yama-Trauma fics. Well enjoy and please R+R.

Rating: PG-13 (violence) This is for the story overall, not just the chapter.

Disclaimer: Jumps up from computer as FBI agents storm into her bedroom. "Me, ha ha, own Digimon? Did I say that? Making profit you say? Absolutely no way, uh uh, that's a negative!" *laughs nervously* Agents exit room. *wipes sweat from brow* "That was a close one."

~*Shpecial Thanx*~ goes out to all those lovely readers who reviewed my last two fics, you know who you are:Spryte64, thegamer, Darby Eve, Zara, Kamili, i_luv*~Yama4390, and gab. Muchos Gracias guys!

It had been another tough day at work and now all Malcolm Ishida wanted to do was get home and spend some long overdue, quality time with his bed.Matt's father flipped through the radio stations on his car stereo until he came to one that was satisfying.He picked up his cell phone once he hit his first red light and began to dial the number to his house.

Matt was exhausted. He had just gotten back from playing soccer with some of his friends and was covered in sweat. As he made it to the door and was pulling his keys from his pocket, he distinctly heard the sound of the phone ringing inside the apartment. Startled, he hastily tried to find the right key on his key ring.He fidgeted with a few of them before finding the correct one and jammed it into the lock.

Matt burst through the door and dashed over to the table where the phone was.He grabbed the receiver and hoped that whoever it was had not hung up yet.

"Hello!?" he said through heavy breathing.

"You okay son?" his dad questioned on the other end.

"Fine, just got in from playing soccer and I kinda had to run to the phone." He replied.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking about picking something up on the way home. How does pizza sound?"

"Sounds great!" Matt answered.

"Good, I'll be home in a few. See you then!" his dad said as he hung up.

Matt placed the phone back on the receiver. In all his hurry, he had forgotten to shut the front door. He strolled back over to the door and was about to close it when he noticed two suspicious looking black-clad men exit the elevator in what appeared to be a great hurry.They pounded up the hall and Matt quickly closed the door, leaving it cracked open slightly, just enough for him to peek through.

"Come on!" the one man shouted to the other, as they stood outside the door of their apartment.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" the other replied, shuffling through his keys.

"You better just hope nobody saw us!" his partner stood, still complaining. Once they had gotten the door open, they ran in and slammed it shut. Matt could hear the click of locks being turned.

"Strange neighbors," he commented before closing his own door.

Once back inside, Matt pulled his T-shirt off and tossed it into the laundry hamper.He pulled his shoes off and placed them by the front door.

"I need a shower," he complained, and proceeded to the bathroom.

When his father had gotten home, Matt was standing in the mirror drying his damp hair with a towel.He walked out of the bathroom with his bathrobe on and greeted his father.

"Hey dad!" he called to his father, who was busy setting the pizza and drinks onto the kitchen table.

"Hey Matt," he greeted back and gave a slight nod with his head as he tried to balance the drinks on top of the pizza box.

Matt wandered off into his bedroom and emerged a few minutes later wearing his nightclothes. A black T-shirt and some faded blue pajama bottoms. He made his way barefoot down the hall and took his usual seat at the table.

His dad sat across from him with his face buried in some paperwork. He moaned and began to rub his temples.

"What's wrong dad?" Matt asked curiously, as he opened the box of pizza and pulled out a slice.

"I want to say nothing, but I just read the agenda for tonight's news broadcast.Seems there's been another terrorist bombing downtown." His father said dismally.

"Another one?" Matt said, with a hint of concern. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, we've been lucky so far.This time it was some office building that had been closed down for renovation work. Even so," his father continued, "at the rate these guys are going, it won't be long before they hit some place where there'll be a lot of people."

Matt stared at his slice of pizza, lost in thought.His father took a bite out of his own slice and slugged down some soda. He glanced over at his now quiet son.

"What's wrong Matt?" he asked.

Matt was silent for a long time before he could summarize what he wanted to say, "Why do people…do things like that?"

"Bomb buildings? I'm not sure," his father replied, "They'd have to have some serious mental problems in my opinion." He stated.

That wasn't quite the answer Matt was looking for, but he shrugged and took a few sips from his soda. "I guess." He agreed.

His father decided it was time to change the subject. "So Matt, how was your soccer game?"

"Great, but it was just me and Tai and some of the other kids playing for fun. We won of course." Matt stated with a slight bit of arrogance in his voice.

"Well, that's good. At least you're out doing something with yourself this summer, instead of loafing around the house." His dad commented.

"What do you mean, I don't loaf!?" Matt said feeling insulted.

"I don't mean you," his dad retorted, "I talked with your mother the other day and she said that she lets T.K. sit around and do whatever he wants."

"Really?" Matt questioned.

"Well, not in those exact words, but basically all he's doing is playing video games and watching T.V. while she's at work." He corrected. "The lady that lives next door keeps an eye on him every now and then."

Matt thought for a few seconds before saying, "Speaking of that dad…"

His father raised his eyebrow and looked over at his son, "Yes?"

"Do you think T.K. could come visit one of these days?"

"I don't see why not? The hard part is getting around your mother." He laughed.

"I bet I could convince her to let him come!" Matt proclaimed.

"If you can get her to consent, then I don't have a problem with it."

"Great!" Matt exclaimed. "I'll call them tomorrow and ask."

Once they had entirely devoured the pizza, Matt's father glanced down at his watch. "Looks to be about bedtime Matt." He yawned.

Matt placed his plate in the sink and also began to yawn and rub his eyes.

"'Night dad," he said and stumbled off towards his room..Matt's father stood up and began to gather all of the trash from the table and walked over to the wastebasket and deposited it. Then he shut all the lights and made his way to his bedroom across the hall from his son's.

Matt lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Despite being tired, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep.He shifted back and forth in his bed, rearranging his pillow and blankets numerous times before he realized that nothing was comfortable. It had been well over an hour since his dad had gone to bed, so Matt figured that he wouldn't mind if he got up to watch some T.V. After all, it was the summer, and it wasn't like he had to go to school in the morning. Matt slowly opened the door to his room and peered down the hallway.The door to his father's room was shut and he could hear the older man snoring. Matt crept down the hall and into the living room.He was about to turn the T.V. on when he heard two familiar voices whispering in the outside hallway.

Matt picked up the remote and tried to ignore the sounds coming from outside his front door, but his curiosity finally got the better of him and he inched towards the doorway. Very cautiously and quietly, he unbolted the door and ever so slowly pulled it open.The same two men he had seen before were walking down the hall to the elevators.They were each dressed in black, just as before, but this time they were carrying two black duffel bags and whispering to one another.Matt distinctly heard one of them mention the news station where his dad worked.

He decided that this was worth investigating and besides, he had nothing better to do.The blonde boy slipped on his shoes and surveyed the room one more time to make sure his dad was still asleep before he made his way out the door.He raced into the first elevator that opened and hit the button for the bottom floor.When the two doors slid open, Matt glanced around, scanning the area for any sign of the seedy looking men.He caught a vague impression of black as it rounded the corner heading towards the parking structure below.

Matt crept down the passage that led to the parking structure, keeping a safe distance behind the two men. While trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, Matt conveniently tripped over his own shoelaces, which he had neglected to tie before leaving the apartment. The two men stopped abruptly and whirled around to investigate the noise. Matt scrambled to his feet and hid behind the nearest thing, which happened to be a parked car.He crouched down and flattened himself up against the car, hoping it wasn't the kind with a sensitive alarm. While the two men momentarily glanced around, Matt silently cursed himself for grabbing his tennis shoes instead of his traditional brown boots that didn't have any troublesome laces to worry about.

After reassuring themselves that they were only becoming paranoid, the two men continued at their quick pace, until stopping beside a shabby looking late-model sedan.The taller man, who did most of the complaining popped open the trunk, while the shorter man dumped the duffel bags inside. 

"Be careful with those you idiot!" the taller man whispered as he smacked the shorter man on the back of the head.

"Sorry," the shorter man replied, rubbing his head.

Suddenly they both heard a car alarm go off and instinctively dashed off in search of a hiding place.

When the area was cleared, a small figure emerged from behind the rows of cars."These two aren't very smart." Matt commented as he made his way to the open trunk of the sedan.He just had to know what was in those duffel bags.Matt felt a pang of guilt hit him, just as he was about to unzip the bags.This isn't my property, he thought, I shouldn't even be down here. Once again, his inquisitive side got the better of him and he quickly unzipped one of the bags.

"I'm just taking a quick glimpse," he said to himself, "It's not like I'm going to steal anything." He reassured. Luckily, the parking structure was well lit on account of it being the type that was enclosed and had one or two levels to it.

Matt gazed into the bag, only to see a lot of electrical looking equipment that he didn't recognize. There were a lot of different colored wires and something that reminded him of a digital alarm clock, other than that, he was quite puzzled about the contents of the bag. The sounds of footsteps echoing down the opposite end of the parking lot caught Matt's attention, especially since they sounded like they were headed his way. He quickly zipped the bag back up and dashed off towards the elevators.

"You moron!" the tall man screamed. "You forgot to close the trunk!"

"Oh calm down," replied the short man, "nobody's up this late anyway."

Just as the two made it back to the sedan, one of them spied a blur of blonde hair running back up the corridor they had come from originally.

"Look! There's a kid!" the tall man shouted to his partner and began to pursue the fleeing boy. His friend grabbed him and hauled him back to the car.

"Come on, it was just a kid, he probably got scared off by the car alarm. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it!?" the tall man stammered, "What if he saw…" he began.

"He didn't see nothing! Now let's close the trunk and get back to bed, we have a big day tomorrow," he said with a sinister laugh.

Matt made it back to the elevator and up to his floor in record time.His heart raced at the close call and he silently slipped back into his apartment. That was enough excitement for one night, he thought, he had nearly gotten caught snooping.Matt kicked his shoes into the corner and stumbled back to his room in the dark.The rest of the night he slept soundly.

To be continued…

Well what did ya think?! If enough ppl review then I might consider continuing with this little fic, is that an incentive or what!? =) j/k It starts to get more intriguing later on, right now I'm toying with the ending, not sure if I like it or not even though I finished it. Anyways R+R ppl!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Matt was awakened by the sound of his father ranting and raving as he rushed to get ready for work

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of my little fic. Please R+R!!

Disclaimer: *sighs* Yeah, I don't own Digimon. Surprised?

Rating: PG

The next morning, Matt was awakened by the sound of his father ranting and raving as he rushed to get ready for work.Matt sighed, knowing that those were the sounds of a man who was running late.

"Matt!!" he hollered.

Matt sat up and slowly slid out of bed, last night's little excursion had left him beat. He groggily blinked his eyes, then proceeded with his normal yawning and stretching routine before he casually strolled over to his door and opened it.He was greeted by a tremendous force that knocked him off his feet, as his dad collided with him in the hallway.

His father bounced back up and apologized as he ambled down the hall in search of his briefcase.Matt shook his head and squinted his eyes shut a few times, trying to regain focus.He rubbed the back of his head and sat up on his elbows.

"Did anyone get the license of that truck??" he said dazed. Matt then began to stand up, a bit wobbly as his equilibrium started to return to him.

"I'm taking the carpool today Matt!" his father shouted. "Company policy, twice a month!" he added dryly, as if the whole thing was a terrible inconvenience. "Guess what!" he continued.

"What?" the blonde boy inquired, making his way down the hall toward his dad.

"You're in luck, your mother called and said she was dropping T.K. off here today, so you two could visit!"

Matt smiled, "Great! What time?"

"About 10a.m. right before she goes in to work!" he replied, sounding distant.

The sound of a car horn blaring outside caught Matt's attention. He glanced out the window. "Hey dad! I think your ride is here!" he called.

"Thanks!" his dad said as he whipped around the hall and barreled out of the front door. "Bye son!"

Matt raised his hand to wave, but realized the gesture was ineffectual and withdrew his hand.He happened to look down at the coffee table and saw his dad's keys lying there.He reached down and picked them up and ran for the door, but the sound of squalling tires told him he was too late.

"Ah well," he sighed and headed back to his room to get dressed.

A few hours later the door bell rang, and Matt leapt off of his bed and darted into the front room. He knew it was T.K. and his mom.Matt reached for the doorknob and began to turn it when the door flew open and his brother launched himself into Matt's arms.He stumbled backwards, trying to keep his balance.

"Matt!" T.K. shouted in delight.

"Whoa, hey kid!" Matt managed as his brother clung unassisted to him. His mother stood in the doorway giggling slightly. 

"I take it you two are all set then?" she asked.

Matt gave her an awkward glance then somewhat grunted his reply, and turned his attention to T.K.

She nodded and started to shut the door when T.K. whirled around and chirped, "Bye mom!" She smiled at him, and then gave Matt a concerned look before turning to walk away.

He's still so distant, she thought. Even after that whole ordeal with the digital world. She recalled the night that the eight children had descended into the sky.She was generally concerned for the well being of her two sons, but Matt just seemed to shrug off her heart-felt intentions. She sighed as she entered the elevator.

Back in the apartment, T.K. was bubbling on and on about how much he had missed Matt and all the fun things they could do while their dad was at work. Matt gave him a lop-sided grin, boy when this kid got going there was no stopping him, he thought.

T.K. flopped down on the couch and started to ask Matt a billion questions about how his summer was and how he had been spending it.

"Slow down T.K.," Matt laughed, " I can only answer one question at a time."

After about an hour of light-hearted conversation, the two brothers heard a loud thud come from outside.

"What was that?" T.K. asked, "You sure got some noisy neighbors." He added.

Matt got up to investigate. He trotted over to the door and slowly peeked out.He saw just what he had expected to see, the same two strange neighbors from the day before. They were standing in the hall muttering inaudible sentences to one another.

"I want to see too Matt!" T.K. whined.

"Keep quiet for a minute squirt," he commanded as he strained to hear the conversation.

"Don't be so loud," the tall man whispered.

"Well, who was the one who forgot the detonation device?" the short man mocked.

"Detonation device?" Matt said quizzically. Something was not right here, and he began to put two and two together.

As the two men fumbled with their keys, the tall man continued, "You better hurry up with that lock, I want to get the fireworks going at that news station here soon."

"Why don't ya say it a little louder, I don't think all the neighbors heard," the short man complained as he twisted the key in the lock.

"Oh, calm down, there's nobody here right now. Everyone on this floor goes to work by 10a.m."

"Fireworks?" Matt whispered, an expression of both shock and realization spread across his face.Those are the guys responsible for those recent bombings, he concluded.

"What about fireworks Matt? I want to see fireworks!" T.K. squealed.

"Pipe down!" Matt reprimanded.

T.K. glared at the older boy and began to fold his arms and pout. Matt quietly shut the door and glanced back down at his younger brother.

"I'm sorry T.K. But this is important, we have to go warn dad." Matt apologized.

"Warn dad? About what? Is he in danger?" T.K. said, his little form beginning to tremble.

Matt brought his hand up to his face and began to stroke his chin in deep concentration.

"Hmmm…"he thought and looked down at his father's car keys. "We need to get there fast…and this is an emergency…" Without further consideration, Matt grabbed the car keys off the table and stuffed them into his pocket.

"You're not gonna take dad's car are ya Matt? You can't drive! You'll get in so much trouble." T.K. said wagging his finger.

"It looks easy enough, I've seen dad do it a bunch of times." He said trying to remain cool. He needed his brother to understand the urgency of the situation and why he was compelled do to what he was about to do. The older boy knelt down to be eye level with his younger sibling.

"Listen T.K." Matt explained, "Dad and the whole news station is in big trouble if we don't get down there and warn them in time. Those guys down the hall are terrorists and they're gonna blow up dad's building if we don't do something about it."

"We'll call the police," T.K. suggested.

"There's no time, and besides I doubt rather seriously that the cops are gonna believe that we know who the terrorists are without any evidence, and by then it might be too late. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to scare ya." Matt admitted.

T.K. thought about it for a while, he knew Matt was right, but taking their dad's car was wrong. They weren't even old enough to drive and if they got pulled over, well how would that look? Then again, he didn't want anything bad to happen to their father. After much thought T.K. finally looked up at Matt.

His brother caught the intensity of emotion in the little boy's trembling blue eyes.

"Okay Matt, let's go save dad." T.K. stated.

With that, Matt took T.K. by the hand and began to lead him out the front door.

"Shhh.." he said as he drew his index finger up to his lips.

T.K. nodded and quietly crept out of the apartment. They had made it half way to the elevators, when they heard the sound of footsteps and a door slam shut behind them.Matt stopped dead in his tracks and stood staring straight ahead. His heart began to race wildly.

"What's wrong Matt?" T.K. implored in a hushed whisper.

"Don't make eye contact." Matt muttered out of the side of his mouth.

The two boys then continued their brisk pace towards the elevator.

The shorter man looked up to see the two blonde boys making their way down the hall.

"Hey?" he said, jabbing the tall man with his finger, "Isn't that that kid…"

The tall man looked up and glared. "Hey kid!!" he shouted.

Matt didn't hesitate any longer. He grabbed T.K. by the wrist and hauled him into the nearest elevator.

"Get them!" the taller man screamed.

This was not good, Matt thought as he anxiously waited for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. He looked down at T.K. who seemed to be petrified by fear. Matt gently began to shake him. 

"T.K.! T.K. it's okay, we're going to go help dad." Matt almost began to panic when his brother remained motionless.To his relief, the younger boy snapped out of his temporary paralysis and looked up at his older brother.

"I'm sorry Matt, I'm just scared," he said, eyes pleading for some kind of reassurance.

Matt closed his eyes and debated on what to say to his little brother. He thought about telling him that he was just as scared as T.K. was, but felt that that might throw the young boy into another panic. If he lied to him and told him to be brave, that might calm him down a bit and even give him an incentive. He decided on the latter.

"Come on T.K. you gotta be brave okay, if you want to help dad you gotta be brave." Matt coaxed.

"You mean like you," T.K. asked.

At that moment Matt felt like such a jerk, he shouldn't have even gotten T.K. involved, but he couldn't just leave him back there in the apartment by himself with those two creeps still roaming about.

"Yeah," he said biting his lower lip, "like me." Matt's stomach began to churn. What was he getting himself, not to mention his brother into?

To be continued…

Really hope you all liked this better than the last chapter, and I also hope I get more reviews! I love reviews, I live for them! lol. Next chapter coming soon! ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

Once the elevator doors slid open, Matt and T

Author's Note: Third chapter's up! Much thanks for all the reviews! You've already seen the disclaimer and the rating so here it is!

Once the elevator doors slid open, Matt and T.K. raced towards the parking lot.Being as quite a few people were at work, the lower level was virtually vacant, except for a few cars. Matt recognized the dilapidated sedan right away and had an idea.He ushered T.K. over to their father's car and opened the passenger side. He wasted no time and picked the small child up and set him in the front seat, only sustaining some slight resistance on T.K.'s behalf. The young child hated when people did that to him without his permission. He was old enough to get in the car by himself, but because of the situation he immediately dismissed it.

"Stay here T.K. I'll be right back." He whispered.

"Where are you going Matt?" T.K. whimpered.

"I'll be right back!" Matt repeated, "Don't leave the car and stay down!" he said rather forcefully. T.K. did not want to disobey him.Before Matt shut the car door, he reached over to the glove box and popped it open. He dug around inside of it until he had found what he was looking for.Matt clamped his hand around his father's utility knife, while T.K. eyed it with worry.

"What are you going to do with that Matt?" he said near tears as the many possibilities raced through his head.

"I'm going to give us a small advantage," he said and shut the car door, locking it from the outside. T.K. pressed his face up against the window and watched as his brother ducked in between some cars.

Matt cautiously navigated his way between and around a few parked cars before he finally made it back to the sedan. He glanced around suspiciously, double-checking that the two hadn't made it to the parking lot yet. He hoped that they were searching the other floors for them.

Matt gazed down at the utility knife and crouched down near one of the tires.He had never stabbed anything before. Matt clutched the knife in one hand and poised it over the tire, then closed his eyes and brought it down with tremendous force, creating a large gash in the sidewall. Once the damage was complete, he heard the echoing of footsteps coming down the main corridor. Matt jerked his head up and saw two dark figures heading towards him. As he was about to turn and run back to his father's car, he heard a loud bang and flinched as something went whizzing past his ear. Matt stared in horror at the bullet hole in the side door of the car directly in front of him.

"They have guns!?" he yelped, the thought never crossing his mind until that very moment.

He turned to run as more bullets sizzled through the air, each one nearly missing him. Matt dove behind a small pickup truck and started to crawl on his stomach underneath the line of parked cars that led to his father's. Matt's heart was pounding in his chest and it felt like it would burst through the skin at any moment. He had broken into a nervous sweat when the gunshots ceased. At least when they were firing he could tell where his pursuers were

"That little brat slashed our rear tire!" one man shouted. As he bent down to inspect the damage, he cocked his head and glanced under the vehicle.He then smiled and signaled to his partner, pointing and mouthing the location of Matt's hiding place.

Matt lay still for a moment, contemplating whether he should make a move or not. It was too quiet now. He looked on ahead of him; his father's vehicle was only two more cars down. Matt started to place one hand forward when a pair of black boots stopped him in his tracks, his face paled.A hand reached down and grabbed onto his wrist and hoisted him into the air. Matt's trembling eyes stared at his captor in horror.The man laughed as he slammed the child up against the side of the vehicle he had previously been hiding under.

Matt winced in pain.   
  


"Thought you could escape, did you?" he teased.

T.K. had heard the gunshots and was now sitting in the car petrified.He hadn't heard anything in what seemed like a long time and began to think the worse. He knew Matt had specifically told him to stay in the car, but what if he was in trouble and needed him. T.K. was becoming very confused, his emotions were spinning inside him and he didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that came naturally, he coiled up in a tight ball and began to cry.

The tall man grabbed Matt by the throat and slammed him up against the car again. Matt's eyes began to turn a reddish hue and tears streamed down his cheeks as he fought to get air. The evil man seemed to take pleasure in Matt's suffering and tightened his grip on the young boy's throat, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut in pain. Matt choked and started to cry out. He clenched his fists and his eyes shot back open. He was still holding the knife. In one desperate effort, Matt threw his arm up and slashed the guy across the face. The tall man released Matt and clutched his face in surprise, blood trickling between his fingers.

Wasting no time, Matt shoved past him and headed towards the car.The other man came running up to see what was wrong with his partner. Using that distraction, Matt was able to make it to the car, and T.K. opened the door for him. The older boy jumped in and buckled his seatbelt, and instructed his brother to do the same. He jammed the key into the ignition and glanced down at the floorboard, trying to remember which pedal was the brake. Matt closed his eyes and guessed, then jammed his foot on the pedal nearest to the left and turned the ignition key.The car roared to life, then Matt fumbled with the gear shifter and finally got it in Reverse.He reached over and disengaged the emergency brake, then slammed down on the accelerator.The car shot backwards at an alarming rate, and Matt slammed on the brakes once he got the car wheeled around facing the exit. Both boys lurched forward, but were held back by their safety harnesses.

The two men looked over in shock at the moving car.They both pulled out their guns and began to fire on the vehicle.

"Get down T.K.!!" Matt hollered and ducked as the back window shattered behind them. He threw the car into drive and hit the accelerator. The back tires spun for a few seconds and the car peeled out of the parking lot and made a herky-jerky entrance onto the main street. Matt hadn't realized it, but T.K. was crying the entire time.

"It's okay squirt," Matt soothed, once they were far enough away from the apartment building. He peered over the dashboard. "We got away from those bad men, they can't hurt us now." Matt hadn't realized how wrong he was.

T.K. wiped the tears from his eyes and began to sniffle. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked tentatively.

"Not really," Matt admitted, but they had gotten this far, so he must be doing something right. The blonde boy looked down at the pedals. Thank God this wasn't a manual transmission, he thought, otherwise he would have never had enough time to figure it out and get away from those guys.

After T.K. had calmed down, Matt began to relax as well. His grip on the steering wheel when they left, was so tense that his knuckles had turned completely white. He began to feel more comfortable and relaxed his hold on the wheel.This wasn't very hard, he mused.He would have somewhat enjoyed it, if it were under different circumstances though. Matt felt very odd driving his dad's car and propped himself up in the seat and tried to look as grown up as possible while the other cars on the road passed him and the other motorists gave him puzzled looks.

Their father's work was only a few blocks from the apartment, so they did not have to travel far. Matt was relieved. He hadn't wanted to go very far anyway, it would have put them at a higher risk of getting spotted by the police.

Once they had arrived at the news station, Matt attempted to park the car as best he could. He had nearly collided with another parked car on his first attempt, so he just left the car sitting at an angle, one wheel up on the curb. The two boys hopped out of the vehicle and shut the doors simultaneously. Matt inspected the damage to the back window. 

"Dad's not going to be too happy about this." He muttered as the two children pounded up the front steps of the building.

Matt and T.K. stood amongst a throng of chattering people, scurrying all over the place. Every time they tried to get someone's attention they were ignored. Matt couldn't stand it anymore. He had risked nearly getting himself and his little brother killed trying to get over here. He decided to be blunt and with his usual amount of tact, he cupped his hands over his mouth.

"THERE'S A BOMB IN THE BUILDING!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.All the faces turned and stared in bewildered amazement. Then a stampede ensued as co-workers piled out of the front doors and emergency exits in fright. Matt picked T.K. up so he wouldn't be trampled and let the small boy ride atop his shoulders as he shoved through the masses.

"I think dad's on one of the top floors!" Matt shouted, trying to be heard over the hysterical screams and shouts of the panicked employees. They finally managed to push their way to the elevators and Matt set T.K. down once they stepped in. He hit all the buttons and the doors slid shut.

"Why'd you do that Matt? Now it will take forever to reach dad." T.K. whined.

As much as he wanted to ensure the safety of his father, Matt knew that there were other lives at stake as well, and they needed to be warned too.

"There are other people in this building too, T.K. We have to warn everyone on each floor. How would you like it if you were some poor kid whose parents or relatives got killed because people were too selfish to warn them?" he questioned.

"I wouldn't like that at all Matt." T.K. replied dismally, he hadn't thought about it that way. That's why Matt was the leader in their little partnership; he always knew what to do. T.K. wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

The boys went to floor after floor, stirring up the same panic as the previous floor, but at least people were evacuating the building.

A run-down looking sedan sped up the road, and the driver slammed on the brakes at the sight of terrified people running through the street screaming and flailing their hands wildly. The car screeched to a halt.

"Dammit!" he cried, slamming his fist on the dashboard in anger.

"Look!" his colleague pointed to the car parked up on the curb.

"At least they won't survive to tell the cops who did it!" he laughed and pulled out a small device that looked like a garage door opener. He pushed the red button down with his thumb and a loud explosion sent debris flying everywhere, as the news station began to crumble to the ground amid a torrent of smoke and flames.

To be continued…

Oh no! I left you at a cliffhanger! *gasp* begins to laugh evilly. No worries, the next chapter is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been another tough day at work and now all he wanted to do was get home and spend some long overdue, quality time with 

Author's Note: Well, last chapter everyone. What's that you say? You want more cliffhangers?? *ducks behind monitor as projectiles go soaring through the air* Just kidding!! I hope this doesn't disappoint, I have this terrible opinion that I suck at endings.

Eh, maybe I'll write an alternate ending to this one if ya really hate it. lol.

Matt and T.K. burst through the door of their father's office. He spun around in his chair and gaped at them in surprise.

"Wha…" he began, but was cut off by the urgent cries from his two sons.

"Dad we need to get out of here now!" Matt screamed.

"The building's gonna blow up!" T.K. cried.

"Is this some kind of a joke," their father said slightly angered.

"No!" T.K. wailed. "We have to go now!!" he pleaded and grabbed his father by the hand and began to drag him out the door.

"If you two are lying, you're going to be in very big trouble!' he hollered as they ran down the hall towards the elevators. Upon hitting the bottom floor the three made a wild dash down the long corridor that led to the front desk. T.K. stumbled over his own feet and fell flat on his face. Matt skidded to a halt and turned back around to help his little brother.

"Dad wait!" he cried.

His father wheeled back around. Suddenly, the ground shook and the three heard what sounded like a loud thunderclap. Matt realized in horror, that they were too late. He could feel the heat searing his back as the explosions got louder and closer. The last thing he remembered before blacking out, was shielding T.K. with his body as his father dove on top of both of them.

Once the smoke cleared, witnesses nearby stared in astonishment at the devastation that lay before them. The entire building had caved in, leaving a pile of burnt rubble in its wake. It was an awful sight, what was left of the complex, sagged to one side. People in the streets were screaming and crying as emergency crews arrived on the scene.

The two culprits responsible sat in their car, eagerly waiting to see if there were any survivors.

"Let's go already, why are we waiting around here for?" the shorter man said.

"We have to make sure that those kids were finished off in the blast, if not they'll squeal to the cops and our mugs will be all over the evening news." He replied irritated.

T.K.'s eyes fluttered open. He was lying on his back and his head was throbbing. The room was dusty and he coughed a few times and rubbed his eyes. He could smell something burning, but wasn't sure where or what it was. Then he remembered everything.

"DAD! MATT!?" he cried in alarm. Oh no, he thought. Please be alright, please be alright…please be alive! His hands and legs were covered in minor first-degree burns from the blast and it hurt to move, but he knew he had to find his family.

"MATT!!" he tried again, "DAD!?"

"Over here T.K.!" came the familiar voice of his father. T.K. crawled in the direction of the voice.

His father had cuts and gashes from flying debris and his hair was slightly singed.He too had suffered a few first-degree burns on his face and arms, but none of that mattered to him right now.

"Dad, are you okay?" T.K. asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'll be fine. Where's your brother?" he questioned, praying that he was alive too.

"I don't know?" T.K. stammered and tears welled up in his eyes.

He could barely see his father among the haze of dust that engulfed the room. His father pulled him close and embraced him tightly. T.K. wept into his father's shirt. He was scared, everything about this scared him. The terrorists, the explosion, the guns. These were scars that would take time to heal. The thought that he might have lost his brother was a notion that truly disturbed him. He immediately gazed up into his father's eyes for some kind of answer…or anything that would set his mind at ease.

"It's okay son," his father soothed. "We'll find him." He gently pushed T.K. back so that he stood in front of him and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"MATT!!" MAAATTTTTTTT!!!"

The two whirled around when they heard a faint coughing sound.

"Over here," Matt choked.

His eyes flew open as he took in his surroundings. He was so thankful that his father and brother were still alive. He would have been more thankful if the ringing in his ears would stop. It appeared that the explosion had succeeded in scattering them about the room.Matt remembered the blast knocking him back with such potent force. He recalled trying to scream, but no sound escaped his lips. It had all happened so fast.

The two finally made their way over to him.

"You okay Matt?" his father inquired.

"Sure, a little explosion isn't going to stop me." he said hacking as the dust filled his lungs.

"Come on," T.K. began, "Let's find our way out of here."

Matt started to push himself up when he realized that he couldn't move. Something had him pinned down.

"Sorry kid, I can't move." He grunted and tried to free himself.

Matt's father swiped at the air surrounding them, trying to clear away some of the particles floating about that obstructed his view. When the dust finally cleared away he could make out the image of a large piece of air conditioning duct lying on top of Matt's midsection.

"Hold on son, we'll get this off." He said motioning to T.K.

T.K. obliged and ran around to one end of the duct while his father grabbed the other. They both lifted at the same time, T.K.'s little arms straining under the weight.

Matt was able to roll out from underneath the duct and once he was clear they both let it drop to the ground with a loud crash.

Mr. Ishida looked at his two sons and was about to ask them how they knew about all this, but before anyone had time to say anything, the paramedics rushed in and ushered the family out to the street.

All three sat outside in the back of an ambulance and were treated for their minor burns and scrapes. Miraculously, those were their only injuries. They had recently found out that the bottom floor sustained the least amount of damage, so they were very lucky they had made it there before the explosion. T.K. was fidgeting with the bandages over his hands when he glanced up and spotted the beat up sedan parked mere feet away.

"Those are the guys!" T.K. cried. Matt turned to see what T.K. was pointing at and grabbed his father's sleeve.

"Dad, those are the terrorists, they're the ones responsible for all the bombings!"

His father looked up in shock as the taller man sitting in the driver's seat pulled a gun out and aimed it at them.

"Get down!" he cried. Pulling both kids to the ground with him. The tall man smiled evilly as he reset his sight and took aim at the three figures crouching on the ground. A small laugh escaped his lips as he began to squeeze the trigger. A loud popping noise made his partner jump as he watched the taller man wince and draw his hand back into the car. The gun clattered to the ground and before either of the men knew what was happening, a swarm of police officers had surrounded their car, guns fixed on them. The taller man looked on in disbelief as he cradled his injured hand.Matt and T.K. lifted their heads and peered up at the scene to see the two criminals being read their rights. T.K. glanced back down at their father who was still in the duck-and-cover position. He let out a relieved giggle and tugged on his father's sleeve until the older man looked up. Seeing the crisis averted, he stood up and brushed himself off.

As the police hauled the two men off, Matt's father pulled both of his sons into a tight hug. Tears streamed down his face.

"What's wrong dad?" Matt asked.

"I know!" spouted T.K. "This is the biggest story they've had and the news station is trashed."

Matt chuckled at T.K.'s remark. Though that did disappoint their dad, he was not crying because he was missing a great story. He was just grateful that his sons were now out of harm's way.

"Don't get all mushy dad." Matt said trying to lighten the mood. His father smiled and wiped his face with his sleeve. The three of them stood gazing back at the destroyed news station.

"T.K.!!" a familiar woman's voice rang through the mass of people and rescue workers.

As the crowd parted, T.K.'s mother came running up and swept her youngest son up into her arms. She repeatedly kissed him, much to his dismay.

"Thank God you're okay!" she sobbed, "Thank God you're all okay. I came as soon as I heard."

"Mom, you're making a scene." T.K. complained, shielding his face from the onslaught of kisses. She looked over to Matt's father with tears in her eyes and smiled. Matt stood with his arms folded, looking down on the ground. He was surprised when a pair of hands clutched him and drew him into an embrace. He stood with his mouth half open and his hands to his sides as his mother hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She said stroking her hand through his hair.

Matt slightly blushed and a small, almost unnoticeable smile spread across his face. All of his animosity towards his mother that had pent up over the years vanished in that one moment.He used to think that his parents separated because they did not love him, because his mother did not want to be around him, but he then realized that somehow all that was wrong. Why did it always take a life threatening situation for him to realize these things, he wondered.

Matt slowly brought his hands up to return the embrace. His mother smiled, laughed, and cried all at the same time. T.K. just rolled his eyes and tried to wipe the lipstick off his face with his sleeve as his dad patted him on the head.

Later the two boys learned that because of their selfless act, no one was killed in the bombing. The media pronounced them heroes. Matt was too tired and worn out to care what anybody thought of him, he was just glad to be back home in his bed where it was safe and his dad across the hall snoring away.

T.K. slowly closed his eyes, and smiled contentedly. He was glad that everything turned out okay. He absently scratched at the bandages on his hands, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.His mother quietly shut the door to his room, leaving it open just a crack so the hall light could shine in.

Their ordeal was finally over and they could all rest comfortably, she thought, as she proceeded down the hall to her bedroom, stopping momentarily to glance at a small picture on the wall of a woman and a man standing side by side with two very young, blonde boys standing at their feet.

The End.

Well? Well! What did you think? Please tell me! I love reviews! Gimme gimme gimme!!! *slaps self in face* You're acting pathetic again. *pouts* Sorry, I know. ^_~Ack! I hate writing the endings, they always seem to be lacking in something, or maybe that's just me? Anyhoo, R+R. Working on my next story right now it should be up soon, I had contemplated doing more with this story, but I decided to save those ideas for my next one. BTW, gotta say my favorite part of the story is when Yama steals his dad's car! I loved writing that part! lol =P Also, think it's safe to say that my stories usually have happy endings. lol. *you mean sappy endings* Shut up! Who asked you? *looks up embarrassed* Talking to myself again, huh? *nervous grin* he he he…


End file.
